Les Animaux fantastiques (film)
---- }} Les Animaux fantastiques est une trilogie cinématographique adaptée du livre éponyme de J.K. Rowling, cette dernière étant également la scénariste de ces trois films à venir. Ces films à venir ne sont pas une suite ni une préquelle aux aventures de Harry Potter mais une « extension du monde des sorciers » que quiconque ayant lu les livres ou vu les films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] sera capable de comprendre.JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series Le 2 juin 2015, Eddie Redmayne est annoncé comme interprète de Newt Scamander.AlloCiné - Animaux Fantastiques Deux semaines plus tard, Katherine Waterston est recrutée par Warner Bros. pour incarner la femme de Newt, Porpentina Scamander.Katherine Waterston rejoint le casting des Animaux Fantastiques Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Les Animaux fantastiques *'Titre original' : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Réalisation' : David Yates *'Production' : David Heyman, Lionel Wigram *'Scénario' : J.K. Rowling *'Photographie' : Philipe RousselotVerity - Below-the-Line Bookings, Signings and News *'Décors' : Stuart CraigCollider - Potter Production Designer Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 17 aoûtmelty.fr Harry Potter, le spin-off 2015 aux Studios LeavesdenHypable - Fantastic Beasts: movie filming location: Leavesden Studios *'Date de sortie' : 18 novembre 2016 (premier film), 2018 (deuxième film), 2020 (troisième film) *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. Intrigue Le film commencera à New York autour des années 1920 et se concentra sur le personnage de Newt Scamander qui ne restera dans cette ville que quelques heures.J.K. Rowling’s Mysterious Riddle Was Solved On peut supposer que la suite se basera sur des voyages de Newt Scamander puisqu'il déclare avoir voyagé dans le monde entier à la recherche de créatures magiques depuis 1918 jusqu'à la publication de son livre en 1927. À un moment donné, Newt Scamander sera amené à rencontrer un ou plusieurs élèves d'une école de magie américaine.Twitter de J.K. Rowling Distribution des rôles Personnages principaux *'Eddie Redmayne' est Newt Scamander, le magizoologiste auteur du livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *'Katherine Waterston' est Porpentina Goldstein, la future femme de Newt *'Alison Sudol' est Queenie Goldstein, la petite sœur de PorpentinaBoston.com - Everything we know about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemCasting Les Animaux fantastiques *'Dan Fogler' est Jacob, le rival de Newt *'Ezra Miller' est Credence, un sorcier qui aidera Newt à faire des recherches sur certaines créatures magiquesBusiness Wire - Filming Gets Underway on “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” *'Faith Wood-Blagrove' est Modesty, une jeune fille hantée qui possède une force et un calme intérieursPotter Spinoff Film To Hold London AuditionsBBC- Fantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions *'Colin Farrell' est Graves, un sorcier que Newt rencontrera à New York *'Jenn Murray' est Chastity *'Samantha Morton' est Mary Lou *'Denis Khoroshko' est SmirnoffFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb Autres rôles *'Christine Marzano' est une exterminatrice *'Elizabeth Moynihan' est la bourreau N°1 *'Ron Perlman' est un gobelinHollywood Reporter : Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Casts Ron Perlman (Exclusive) *'Richard Douglas' est un gentleman *'Attila G. Kerekes' est un citoyen new-yorkais *'Kirsty Grace' est une jazz-girl *'Jon Voight' *'Gemma Chan' *'Carmen Ejogo' *'Jane Perry'Potterveille : Jane Perry rejoint le casting des Animaux Fantastiques Notes et références en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film trilogy) es:Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos (película) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) ru:Фантастические звери и места их обитания (трилогия) uk:Фантастичні тварини і де їх шукати (фільм) Catégorie:Films